


im scared that you won't be waiting for me (on the other side)

by bellamysblakes (puddingandpie)



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M, and i really needed to write something about it, because coliver made me really emotional, i needed to write reaction fic urgently, so i just watched 1x14, spoilers for 1x14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puddingandpie/pseuds/bellamysblakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver's scared. Connor doesn't care. </p><p>title shamelessly stolen from Dark Paradise by Lana del Ray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	im scared that you won't be waiting for me (on the other side)

He was out with it now, the words weren’t going to magically retract back into his mouth, although he kind of wished that they would. This was the part where Connor realised that he was too much effort now, that it was going to be too hard to manage someone with HIV, all the risks, all of the tough times. Oliver knew Connor well enough by now, and this was the way that he could get out of the relationship.

But then the bed sagged, and Oliver looked up to see Connor staring at him, with more love and affection than he had ever seen in his eyes before. “Hey, hey, Ollie, look at me, look at me.” Connor gently cradled Oliver’s cheek, bringing his face up to look at him, his thumb gently wiping away the tears. For some reason, this made Oliver cry even harder. Connor let out a small chuckle.

“I’m not going to leave you because this happened. This is something that is manageable, and we’re going to manage it. Together,” Connor said fondly, exasperation in his voice.

“I love you Ollie, and no disease is going to change that.” Oliver laughed, hiccupping as sobs and laughter took over his body.

The tears didn’t seem like they were going to stop, so he ignored them as he leaned closed to Connor and kissed him sweetly on the lips. Connor didn’t try to strengthen the kiss, didn’t try to turn this into sex, which made Oliver feel unexpectedly relieved. It was that fact that made him believe more firmly that Connor was going to stay no matter what, that he was here in the long run. There were going to be doubts in the future, but Connor was here now and he was staying. When Oliver pulled away, Connor was grinning. “Are you sure about this? Staying with me, I mean?” Oliver managed to croak out. Connor nodded.

“I love you Oliver. Don’t doubt that. Now come on, I want to cuddle with my boyfriend in bed before I go to sleep.”

It was then that Oliver realised that Connor was dressed for bed, that his toothbrush was sitting in the holder in the bathroom, and that he had a few of the drawers in the dresser reserved for his clothes.

Connor lived here.

And that was a strange fact to realise, Oliver thought as Connor wrapped his arms around his waist, but it was a realization that he was happy with, something that he could live with.

Someone he could live with.

He didn’t stop crying, not until he fell asleep, but he did have the feeling in the bottom of his heart that maybe, just maybe, everything would be alright.


End file.
